The present invention relates to a breast prosthesis having at least one contact surface which is intended for contact on a body surface.
Breast prostheses for the care of patients after breast surgery, in particular after breast amputations, are already known. Such breast prostheses are usually placed directly onto the body surface and remain there over a fairly long time period in some cases, in particular over the whole day.
Problems with respect to comfort in wear can result due to the direct contact on the body surface. It is in particular possible that perspiration occurs or also overheating of the area of the body surface on which the breast prosthesis lies. This is perceived as unpleasant by the users. Furthermore, irritation of the skin can occur, which is likewise undesirable.
A proposal for the elimination of the aforesaid problems comprises forming the side of the breast prosthesis facing the body as a latent heat store by means of which excess heat should be eliminated. The latent heat store is made over the full area in breast prostheses correspondingly present on the market.